The present invention relates to an air supply adjusting mechanism which is provided in an air supply opening of an air conditioner and allows adjustment of air outlet direction and speed.
A ceiling air conditioner, for example, has a housing which can be suspended from a ceiling. An air intake opening is cut in the lower surface of the housing, and an air supply opening is made in the front surface thereof. An air supply adjusting mechanism for adjusting air supply direction is provided in the opening. With this mechanism, air supply can be set to a desired direction in the heating and cooling modes.
The adjusting mechanism has a plurality of louvers pivotally provided at the air supply opening which are coupled to each other by an interlocking member. When one louver is rotated, all the louvers are rotated in the same direction by the interlocking member, thus changing air supply direction. In conventional mechanisms, however, since the louvers are rotated together, they always remain parallel to each other, and the distance between two adjacent louvers is constant. Therefore, conventional mechanisms have a small adjustment margin for air supply direction, and cannot change air supply speed.